Catastrophic Void Zack
Introduction Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making this Fan-Made unit. Basically, this is a revamp from the old one complete with new lore and skills as well (I found the old one to be pretty... Dull by comparison to the meta-standard). Anyway, let's begin, shall we? Background *Master of the Void *Master and Old Brother of Zenia *Typically Cool?! OE Zack= Catastrophic Void Zack Long lost brother of Zenia and the original user of the Void. As he was dead in the hands of that madman, Athensphere fell into a chaotic atmosphere. People died and war resounded in many corners of Athensphere. People doesn't know that Zack isn't truly dead but merely sleep in his own Void of parallel and the one who knows this is none other than Zedus and his trusted men, waiting while recovering from injuries that he had when fighting that mad man. Thanks to that madman's experiments by becoming his own body to be used by Zenia, he gained a little portion of Zenia's power. With both of the Void collide, he gained a tremendous power because of it, making him able to teleport in instant without any difficulties at all. As Athensphere fell even though Zack was announced being not dead, he's still nowhere to be seen, presumably missing, but Zedus believed that he followed Gazia in his own scheme that which till this day is still unknown. |-|7★ Obsidian Core Controller (Sphere)= Defense Penetrating Sphere: 30% Boost to All Parameters, Add Ignore DEF effect on all allies for 2 turns when damage dealt exceeded certain amounts, Hugely Boost Spark Damage and BB ATK, Raise Stats Parameters to 150.000 & BC Fill during Spark. *''100% Ignore DEF effect on all allies when 10.000 damage dealt, 100% Boost to Spark and 200% Boost to BB ATK, 2 - 3 BC Fill during Spark'' Specialized Orb that was created by Gazia. Intended to make Zenia's Void to be useful for him, but in the end, the Void was unstable for her body and the Void that always opened from her is very dangerous as it can shred anyone into pieces. The orb was created from the fragments of her old brother but it was never fully tamed as it was dangerous to experiment. Left with little choices, Gazia makes a new one based on this orb potential. The orb was tossed away but it was never be found again, presumably the original power still alive somewhere within the Void and calling that orb from the Void itself, thus making Zenia's Void became unstable. Statistic Units: OE Zack: Catastrophic Void Zack Stats OE Zack: Catastrophic Void Zack Skills OE Zack: Catastrophic Void Zack Leader Skill: Keeper of the Void 80% Boost to All Parameters, 50% Boost to All Parameters for Dark Type, Hugely Boost BB ATK and Spark Damage when HP is above 50%, Greatly BC Fill during Spark, Slightly chance to evade attack & 15% Damage Reduction. *''350% Boost to BB ATK, 150% Spark Damage, 3 – 4 BC Fill during Spark, 15% chance to evade attack'' Extra Skill: Clashing the Dimension +10% Boost to All Parameters, 30% Boost to All Parameters when Obsidian Core Controller is equipped, Add BC Fill during Spark for 3 turns on BB and Add Probable Spark Critical for 3 turns on SBB & Probable chance to evade attack.. *''+10% Boost to All Parameters to All Allies, 3 – 4 BC Fill during Spark, 40% chance to deal 60% extra Spark damage, 15% chance to evade attack'' Brave Burst: Black Void: Extinction 40 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Damage relatives to remaining HP) and 40 powerful Dark attack on random foes, Add 1 turn of Probable Status Reduction and Ailments effect to attack for 3 turns, Hugely Boost BB ATK & Boost All Parameters relative to HP for 3 turns. *''400% + 600% HP/Base Max HP, 30% chance to decrease 40% Status, 20% chance to inflict random ailments, 450% Boost to BB ATK, 40% Boost to All Parameters relative to HP'' Super Brave Burst: Darkness Void: Colliding Void 50 powerful Dark attack on all foes and 30 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Damage relative to remaining HP), Greatly Boost All Parameters to all allies and Dark Type for 3 turns, Hugely Boost Spark Damage for 3 turns & Probable chance to evade attack for 2 turns. *''400% + 900% HP/Base Max HP, 200% Boost to All Parameters, 140% Boost to All Parameters for Dark Type, 150% Spark damage, 15% chance to evade attack'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Inanis Nemesim 80 massive Dark attack on all foes (Damage relatives to remaining HP), Enormously Boost All Parameters for 3 turns, Enormously Boost BB ATK and Spark Damage for 3 turns & Enormously chance to evade attack for 3 turns, Enormously Boost Max HP to Self & Raise All Allies from K.O. *''3000% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 450% Boost to All Parameters, 600% Boost to BB ATK, 350% Spark damage, 55% chance to evade attack, 100% Boost to Max HP, 100% chance to raise all allies with 20% HP Filled'' OE Enhancements SP Options: